Dominion Artifact
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: Set After my first story Dominion Academy. Zerg Forces have successfully taken Korhal and have left the Terran Dominion in bad shape. Now getting back on its Feet, The New Terran Dominion is doing what it can to manage. however a threat from an old enemy is coming and it all circles around an Alien Device found on an outer world. (LOTV Alternative Universe)
1. Chapter 1

This is the second part of a 3 story series. in order to understand events prier to this story please read my horribly written story called Dominion Academy. I hope my writing has improved sense then for everyone's sake.

12345678901234567890

Despite buying Star Craft 1 and 2 I still don't own Blizzard Entertainment so all characters besides my OCs are owned by them.

Chapter 1. Alive

This darkness. Strange how this darkness feels calming, is this how it feels to die?.

"Teams Alpha and Bravo check for survivors, Team Delta locate all survivors and get them the medical attention they require." An unknown voice says in my ear.

"Looks like I am still alive then", I think to myself still surrounded by blackness.

Forcing myself to open my eyes I am met with a blaring sun, closing my eyes to block in out I force my eyes open again and try to get into a sitting position, What I saw next horrified me, Dead Marines everywhere, the entire army was lying in a pool of blood with a few people like myself who where in terrible condition, hitting my interface I look at the last orders given via message, "All units reading this switch to com channel 1565.9205". with incredible pain in my arms and hands I type on my interface the com channel and hear voices.

"Rodger Corporal what's the situation there?" a voice unknown to me says

"Not good. Many trained Marines are dead and a lot of the recruits are dead as well, Emperor Mengsk is dead. I have about 20 or so survivors here." a voice that sounds like Corporal Mark says.

"Medics enroute to your position" I hear the unknown voice say.

Remember that the forces Corporal Wright commanded where located in the capitol building I tried to stand to get to them, as I stand up my muscles where really begging me to stop and pass out again, I started taking slow painful steps towards the capitol building.

10 minutes later I walk through the destroyed entrance to see Corporal Mark talking to a medic, as I start to approach them my legs gave out and hit the floor hard causing a loud thud to be broadcasted throughout the room, the pain in my body intensifies do to the fall and again I return to the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness.

12345678901234567890

2 Days have passed sense then. after I fell Corporal Mark noticed me and sent the medic to stabilize me, later a Medivac came and picked me up and took me to the new flag ship Hyperion for medical treatment. Upon the Emperors death his son Prince Valerian took the throne and announced that he was going to rule over The New Terran Dominion, bringing peace between us and The Raiders, for some unknown reason he somehow managed to make an alliance with The Zerg Swarm and the Protoss Dark Templar. I have finished recovering from my injuries and am reporting to General Mark for orders and assignments,

as I walk into the room that he is using for the temporary command center I see him talking to Tom. Relieved that he is okay I go over to talk to the both of them.

"General!" I say saluting him, "Recruit Shadow Dark reporting for orders Sir."

"Ah Recruit Dark, How are you feeling? I heard you where beaten up pretty bad" The General asks me.

"Never Better Sir! Looking forward to continuing my training Sir!" I say with a strong voice.

"Glad to hear, but your not going back to the academy." came Marks response.

"General?" I say confused

"We lost 70% of are military personal. Even with the added strength of the Raiders we are severely lacking military strength" the General explains.

"According to Emperor Valerian, A new threat is on the horizon that is stronger then any force we have ever seen. He has ordered all current recruits to be reassigned and learn in the field." The General finish's explaining

"Officer Shadow you are reassigned to the New Dominion Battle Cruiser Minerva. A shuttle well pick you up Tomorrow." He explains to me and I nod my head in understanding

"Officer Tom, You are assigned to Delta Squadron under command of Commander Steven Williams, He well be dropping by later today to bring you to his command center." General Mark explains to him.

"Any Questions about your assignments?" he asks.

neither of us respond

"Dismissed" Mark says turning back to his work

"General?, Has Recruit Sean Rider reported in yet?" I ask

"Recruit Sean Rider is MIA" he explains without looking at me.

"Yes Sir!" I say. having nothing else to say I turn and walk out the door to get my stuff ready and tell Tom the bad news before he leaves.

12345678901234567890

Alright guys this is where the first chapter is ending. Hopefully this wasn't that hard to read LOL.

I don't know when I well write and post chapter 2 sense I have school starting up soon. But I am sure you guys are use to me going away for no reason and not posting for months.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment I also have no connection with or any director)

"Welcome to the TDS Minerva. Minotaur class Battlecruiser. 13 Decks, It is armed with 27 ATA and ATS batteries, state of the art Yamato Cannon technology, and improved hall duration then the older Minotaur class ships." The pilot said to me as we came into visual range of the ship.

"Are proud ship is state of the art, it was built and was scheduled to be manned by the old Terran Dominion however when the Zerg attacked Korhal the ship was forgotten about. We have commissioned it to work for us here at the New Terran Dominion." The Pilot says starring right at it with pride.

"So what are my orders when I get on board?" I ask

"Go see Commander Robin in the Armory, he will have more instructions for you."- The Pilot said to me.

Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact

I walked through the Drop Ship bay into the main coridor, what I saw surprised me. The floor was not hard like I expected instead it was carpeted navy blue. The walls where silvar with the entrance to the doors being red. There was a bright orange tube at the end of the hall saying "Deck 12 Lift". I logged into the information hub to double check my room number. Seeing I was room 81C on deck 8 I walked over to the lift, and hit the button on the wall next to it, After waiting a few seconds the lift came, I steped into the deserted lift and hit the control pannel to Deck 8, It was a quick walk to my room from the lift, I threw my bag into my room and looked around. The flooring matched the flooring of the halls however the walls where pure gray, there was a desk whitch had a small computer and a lounging chair of sorts, on the other end of the small room there was a small bed kinda like I was use to back at the academy and a desk whitch had 2 drawers, I walk in more and notice a connected bathroom as will whitch had all the basic things to cover your personal hygine needs.

Remebering that I had an appoinment with Commander Robin I quickly exit my room and head down the hall more, Seeing the Label on the door read "Room 84H: Armory" I enter and see a guy with Blond hair, he was fit like a Soldier should be and had medium height. He was wareing the regular out of armor uniform for a Marine, He turns around and sees me and looks into my eyes with his crimson blue eyes saying "You Officer Dark?"

"Yes Sir" I say saluting the man infront of me.

"At ease before you strain something" the man told me making me relax some, "I am your commanding officer Commander Robin, I am incharge of the Marine force on board this ship and for heading the security on this ship." the man says pausing for a second "If you havent guessed by now you are a Marine, the times you arent depolyed you will be acting as a security officer, I was informed by Commander Williams that he trained you in this field?" the man asks.

"Yes sir, A tiny bit anyway" I awnser.

"Good, You are among 40 Marines here on board this ship, Only 10 of you will act as security on a regular basis, your first shift is tomorrow at 0:700, I suggest you take a look at the Bar on the 3rd Deck." The Commander says as I listen.

"Before you go take this with you" he says handing me a Holster and a standard issue Pistol.

I attach the holster to my uniform and am about to leave when Robin calls out to me one last time.

"One more thing!, I like to be on a first name basis with the people I command, it helps to strengthen our bonds and helps us react togeather as a unit, So from now on please call me Robin"

"very will, I will see you at 0 seven hundered Robin." I say as I leave to go check out the bar.

Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review so I know where I can improve.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment I also have no connection with or any director)

"It's your first day on the job. Your job is to sit at this council and monitor for any suspicious activity."

"Yes Sir!" I say to Commander Robin as he walks away to his station.

I look at the council and see a lot of activity going on. (Hmm I guess this is normal I say to myself)

"Private Roy to Security." I hear over my intercom

"Lieutenant Anderson go ahead" I hear from across the room.

"I have some missing equipment, can you send someone down here." I hear the voice on the radio say.

"Of course" I hear the Lieutenant say. I see him get up and walk out of the room.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I look at my council and see it flashing red. "Commander I have a problem!" I say with a little panic in my voice.

Commander Robin got up from his desk and quickly walked over to my council, He looks over my council with a careful eye and starts to laugh. I look at him strangely and he just hits a button and the council goes back to how it was. I look at him with a questioning look.

"It was just a notification." The Commander says still laughing.

"Alright. Thanks Commander" I say as I turn back to my council.

"It's just Robin Shadow, no need for the formalities." Robin says walking back to his council.

"Johns Bar to Security." I hear in my ear piece.

"Commander Robin, Go Ahead." I hear in my piece and across the hall.

"I have a drunk here that won't leave." I hear in my com.

"Officer Shadow is on his way down" I hear Commander Robin say.

I get up from my desk and walk over to the weapons locker grabbing a pistol from it and placing it in the proper holster.

"You won't need that" Robin says as I am walking out. I turn around and tell him "I would rather have it and not need it then not have it and need it."

DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT

I walk into Johns Bar and walked up to the bar tender. "There a problem here?" I ask.

"You security?" he asks.

"Officer Dark, Minerva Security." I say

"We have a man who had one too many drinks and doesn't want to leave" The bartender said to me.

"Where is this man?" I ask

He looks at me strangely then points to a nearby table where I see a man harassing what looked like a female ghost.

I walked up to the table and say in a commanding voice. "Is there a problem here?"

"Who do you think you are, coming up here and asking that? especially when I am in the middle of something." The man aggressively asks back.

"I'm security. You going to leave the bar like asked?" I say

"And if I don't?" he says

"I will escort you out." I say back with a more aggressive tone.

The guy just smirks looks at the ghost next to him and then quickly turns to punch me in the face.

Seeing his punch I grab his arm keep his momentum going and force him on the ground with his arm really hurting.

"You done?" I ask

"Yes" the guy says pleadingly

I let go of the guy's hand. He slowly stands up and just stares at me. "Go to your quarters and sleep." I say which he obeys without question.

I turn to look at the ghost who has a surprised look in her blue eyes, "Thank you Officer Shadow. That guy was getting quite annoying." she says as she continues her drink. "No problem... Umm." I look at the insignia on the ghost suit and see a Lieutenant rank. "Lieutenant" I say. She nods her head and I precede to walk back towards the entrance. Before I leave the door I look back one more time at the blue haired ghost. Trying to remember why she seemed so familiar. Remembering I had a job to do I checked in with Commander Robin and proceeded back to the armory to continue work.

DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT

Thank you for reading. I know I haven't updated in like 2 million years however Stress and life have been getting in the way where when I am not busy I am playing SC2 to deal with stress. Anyway hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment I also have no connection with or any director)

-DominionArtifactDominionArtifactDominionArtifactDominionArtifact-

"Alright everyone listen up! We are tasked with protecting an important Xel'Naga Artifact!" Commander Robin yells to all of us lined up ready for orders.

"The Artifact piece was found by the Moebius Foundation research station on the planet Abaddon. After studying it for a week they determined that there research station on Korhal would be a better place to study this. Are orders are to protect the artifact piece and make sure nothing happens to it during the trip. I want two guards on the artifact piece at all times." The Commander continues.

"If the where only taking it to Korhal why all the security?" A voice to my left asks

Touching a screen Commander Robin pulls up a picture of the artifact.

"The Artifact is unstable, any attempt to bend space with are Warp Jump would shatter it, we will be taking the artifact piece by non-space bending means." Robin explains looking at us.

"That would take a month to reach Korhal from Abaddon. So this thing will be on board for a while." The same voice as before says."

"Lieutenant Anderson, Sargent Shepherd, you well take the first watch. Everyone else resume your normal duties. Dismissed!" The Commanders finished.

I turn and walk back to my station, I type in my security code and start looking at the flow of power and communication, About 20 minutes after the speech I notice an irregularly in the data. "Commander I am detecting an unauthorized transmission from Cargo Hold 2." I say into my radio.

"Its probably just one of the guards, being board they decided to get on the com, I will check it out though." The Commanders voice rings through the radio.

"Acknowledged" I say as I turn back to my council, I am about to do the systems operation check when a com call comes to me.

"Officer Dark may you come to Cargo Hold 3 please." A female voice on the other side of the radio says to me.

"I can send someone your way that can be there sooner" I say back without looking up from my council.

"I would rather talk to you Officer." The voice says back making me confused.

"I am on my way." I say back.

Getting up from my council, I walk over to the weapons locker and grab a pistol just in case I need it and hit my communicator button on my hud,

"Commander Robin, I am heading to a call, please have someone switch with me." I say in my communicator as I walk through the door. It took me about 5 minutes to reach Cargo Hold , As I enter the cargo hold I quickly scan the area only finding one person, It was the female ghost from a week ago that was getting harassed in the bar,

"Is there a problem here?" I say as I approach her.

"Officer Dark, I would like to talk to you." She indirectly answers.

"Lieutenant, I am on duty." I reply preparing to walk away.

"Why are you a settling for this work?!" She calls out to me making me stop.

"What do you mean settling? I am more well off then most Marines." I say preparing to step forward again.

"Do you recognize me Officer?" She asks me causing me to stop and turn around again.

"You're the ghost from the bar a week ago." I say

"And Before then?" She asks

"Can't remember." I say

"I see... I am Lieutenant Lucina Freedom, We met at the academy, and I was a special guest during some of your training. She says to me making me really confused.

"What? I think I would have remembered that, the only ghost I met at the academy was Agent Lincoln from Ghost Team Red." I say back really confused trying to convince myself that I wasn't insane.

She shakes her head before addressing me.

"You know about Vespane Gas right? in its pure forms it can alter memory's, I think someone affected your memory's from the academy." She explains to me making me go into deep thought about my past and any unexplained things.

"Do you also remember yourself being a Ghost?" She asks me bring me into total shock.

"A Ghost? No way, I am not telepathic." I say this time even more confused and again trying to convince myself more than Lucina.

"I can help you, I can reteach you your telepathic ability's and I can further your ability's from what they were before." She explains.

I just stood there absorbing all this information.

"According to your old readings you have 2 times the Psychonic levels of most standard ghosts. You have the makings to be an elite ghost." She continues.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask finally figuring out something to say

She looks down a little in reflection

"Ghost team green reported to the distress call on Korhal, We were there when the Zerg invaded, Commander Marcus led are group and we were surrounded by Zerg, only 1/3 of us made it out alive." She says taking a small pause before continuing.

"Commander Marcus died that day, the generals of The New Terran Dominion promoted me to charge Ghost team Green which combined with Ghost Team Blue. However we were still low on number, about half of what we had originally, I remembered hearing about your ghost ability's and alignment with Ghost Team Red for training, Ghost Team Red didn't take any casualty's, I asked command to put you in our team and training program however when I asked about you I was told that you were killed on the field. When I saw you in the bar a week ago I recognized you right away but I could tell something was done with your memory's before you boarded the ship when you didn't recognize me. I am asking this because we need more people on Ghost Team Green and you are the most wanted ghost student out there."

Lucina finishes explaining to me with a pleading look on my face.

I sigh, this was a lot to take in,

"This is a lot to take in, However if there is a chance I can be a Ghost I am willing to take it, When do I start training?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"I will make arrangements right away with Commander Robin and Captain Morgan. You will still have to do your Marine duty's until your training is done however after it is completed you will be transferred to my squad." Lucina explains to me will trying to control her relief and excitement.

"I understand. Have a good day Lieutenant Freedom, and thank you." I say as I turn around and walk out the door.

DOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACT

Thanks for reading guys. I well wee where this goes. I have the basic plot in my head but every time I imagine scenes in my head they are put down differently in the story.

Have a great rest of your day!

Shadow of Darkness 78


	5. Chapter 5

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment. If I did would be working a lot better and Arcade updates would actually work.)

12345678901234567890

"Alright now reach out with your mind and manipulate the piece in front of you." The newly promoted Commander Lucina says to me.

I look at the training ghost ball in front of me and then give Lucina a questioning look, "How am I supposed to do that and what exactly should I do to the piece." I say to her. Her face turns to a smirk and responds "Will that's for you to figure out." She turns invisible and walks away, I hear the door on the other side of the room open and close leaving me by myself. I look at the ball again and try to focus on it, after concentrating for about a minute I try to cause the ball to levitate, I watch the ball and it doesn't even move causing me to let out a sigh, "How does this work exactly?" I say to nobody in particular.

"It's quite simple, I am surprised you can't do it." I hear from out of nowhere, Startled I put my hand on the pistol I carry and call out "Who's there?". I am met with only a laugh and then the response of "What you can't detect me with your mind? What type of Ghost are you?" I quickly scan the area seeing nothing, Getting tenser I hit my interface "Commander Lucina please report to the Cargo bay 3 please." Meeting with only static in return I hear another laugh "You are predictable, I blocked out the com systems, you're alone here." The voice says, My heart is racing a mile a minute and my breath is coming out rapidly, Needing to calm myself down to operate a little better I let out a breath of air and close my eyes, when I open my eyes I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, acting quickly I perform a quick kick back, meeting air I quickly roll out of the way and hear sparks of electricity where I was standing, "You afraid of a paralyzing gun MARINE?" the voice asks again. With my fear for my life raising but not allowing myself to show it I pull my Fire Arm and say "This Gun is monitored by the ship, Once I fire this place will be filled with Security officers in minutes." I say hoping to end this encounter, "It's no good if you can't use it is it?" The voice says and I suddenly hear Foot Steps that sound like running coming towards me, I smirk knowing he messed up, I quickly secure my Gun and throw myself at the footsteps, falling to the ground with a Thud I hear a laugh, I shoot up and again put my hand ready to draw my gun and probably only defense. "What's wrong officer? Can't fight something you can't see? How about a little mind manipulation?" I hear. Wondering what he means I put a confused look on my face, Suddenly I can no longer move my body and my arms are acting on their own accord, My arm despite me fighting it moves to my gun and pulls it and tosses it, I am then fighting my own body as it goes to a kneeling position, my frustration and fear rising I couldn't hold my frustration in and let out a yell, I feel something emanate from my body and hear a surprised cry as I hear something slam into the wall and the sound of a ghost turning visible. Feeling myself in control again I quickly look in the direction of the noise and see a Ghost trying to get up, I quickly get off the ground and run over to my gun that ended up in the corner, Seeing the ghost getting up to his feet very unstable I put my gun into my holster and run towards him, he turns around to look at me and starts to say something however before he could do anything I tackle him to the ground and put him in Cuffs, "You're under arrest for assault on a Security Officer" I say forcefully standing him up and start dragging him to the brig.

12345678901234567890

Returning to the Cargo hold I see Commander Freedom standing there looking at the damages that was caused by myself and Agent Caelin in are little fight, "Commander I apologies for the damage, It will all be in the report I write to Commander Robin" I say to her getting her attention. To my surprise her response was only "Try to levitate the ball now." Confused I look at her and shrug thinking it couldn't hurt, I reach out with my mind again and this time the Ball raised without effort. I look at Lucina in surprise letting the ball down and she says "Adrenaline helps less trained ghost's control their powers in a pinch, Use this time wisely, learn the way to manipulate things." She says and turns around to leave. Before she leaves she looks at me and says "I haven't seen any Psionic attack do that much damage, quite impressive, I wonder how strong you will be when you learn how to control your powers."

12345678901234567890

Alright guys here's where I am stopping. I had in my mind a plan for a project called Interconnected Legends in a different Fandom however I came to the realization that I should finish the Ghost Academy series before I write that. I will try to update more during my break and I know it's a little late but Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	6. Chapter 6

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment. Undead Assault Chronicles would be an official game mode if I did.)

12345678901234567890

"So wait you fought a ghost and won?" Lieutenant Anderson says in disbelief.

"Yeah. I didn't do it by myself though. I think that Commander Lucina might have intervened in some way with a psionic attack, some psionic attack disabled him and I don't know where it came from." I say without looking up from my council.

"Man dude I bet he was shocked when you put those Cuffs on him and threw him in the brig." Lieutenant Anderson laughs.

"Yeah I bet he was probably…" I start to say but get cut off by the com system.

"Lieutenant Anderson, please report to Cargo hold 2"

"On my way Robin" Anderson says before getting up and leaving.

I turn back to my council and start typing again. About 20 minutes later my com HUD starts beeping.

"Security, Officer Shadow Dark responding" I say

"Shadow can you come down to the ghost training room. I need to talk to you." The voice of Commander Lucina come over the radio.

"I can send someone who can get there faster" I say.

"I need to talk to you. I can't talk to anyone else about this." She says nervous

"…Alright Commander I am on my way." I say confused. I get up from my chair and walk out of the Armory.

12345678901234567890

"Can I help you Commander?" I say trying to keep my professionalism and bury all the questions floating in my head.

"Are you alone?" she asks.

"Yes?" I say confused.

"Good… Officer I think there are enemy operatives onboard." She says trying to find the right words to say.

"What!? I say shocked. "I will report this to Commander Robin immediately. "

"Wait!" She yells with some fear in her voice.

"If there are spy's onboard he needs to know!" I argue back and start setting my com up to his personal device.

"The Spy's are crewmembers who have been turned! We can't trust anyone!" Lucina blurts out stopping me from what I was doing,

"What…What would make them change their allegiance?" I ask confused.

"The Xel'naga artifact that is what." I hear a male voice behind me.

I turn to the sound of the voice and see Commander Robin with 4 security guards with him as well as 2 ghosts.

Sensing something was wrong I look at him and say "Commander Robin Sir! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Drop the Act! We know you know, what you don't know is that in the 2 weeks this thing has been on board we have gotten 80% of the crew. The Minerva is now working under are hands. We are rallying up everyone who hasn't converted yet. Please come with us."

I look at Commander Lucina seeing if she has a plan. She looks at me and I hear from within my mind, get ready. I look back the commander and group behind him and just wait for whatever Lucina had in mind.

"Take them!" Commander Robin yells as Marines start to move up. I feel this bundle of energy and all of a sudden the 3 marines are being sent to the ground by some unknown force. Grabbing the gun from my side I use the confusion to send some bullets at 1 of the ghosts. I get behind cover before a string of bullets try to connect with me. Commander Lucina finished dealing with the Marines however 1 ghost was still out there as well as Commander Robin. I quickly scan my surroundings. Not seeing anything I listen and hear some footsteps. Next thing I know I get tackled to the ground by the enemy ghost who was currently invisible and feel what I think is a gun on my head. "1 causality won't hurt!" I hear a voice say and feel the gun wavier in the guy's hand as he is preparing to pull the trigger. Bang. A single shot rings through the area and the ghost holding me down suddenly goes limp and turns visible. I quickly push the ghost off and look in the direction of the shot. To my shock it was Commander Robin holding the gun with a Knocked out Commander Lucina besides him. He signals me that everything is okay and quickly says "I don't have much time, I managed to protect part of my brain but I will only be able to control myself for a few more minutes. Listen the rest of the crew is getting affected as we speak. You need to stay hidden and reverse whatever is happening. Take the Ghosts Rifle and Pistol and head into the connecting tubes. The fate of the New Terran Dominion is in your hands now. Quickly now go." I nod in understanding and quickly follow his suggestions. I grab the rifle and jump into the tubes. From my point in the tube I watch Commander Robin turn back into what he was before and drag off Commander Freedom. I am the last one left.

12345678901234567890

Thanks for reading. I wanted this chapter to be a little farther up however I am not sure what else to put down between the training sessions and the main part of this story. My current plan is to get this story done and my next story done before the American release for LOTV sense these two will take place in that time and I won't be locked by the Blizzard story of it.

Anyway let me know what you think and I will try to update more.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	7. Chapter 7

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment.)

12345678901234567890

"Why are these tubes so small!?" I say to myself for the hundredth time. Crawling through the vents was the most uncomfortable thing I have done, I am sure there is some type of training for it back at the academy, that I skipped due to the personal shortage. Sighing in frustration I stop for a moment to collect myself. I have been hiding in these things for about 4 hours now waiting, trying to decide my next move. Whatever force has taken control of the crew has knowledge of the ship layout and unfortunately where all the key systems are located. it also doesn't help that my fellow Ghosts are constantly forcing me to mentally shield myself so they don't pinpoint my location from my mind. I need to make a move fast before my lack of experience in ghost warfare is my own demise. I continue forward with my destination being the Armory on the 2nd floor where I can not only arm myself with tranquilizer rounds but hopefully send out a distress call to the Dominion.

"Hey Buddy you hear about what happened to the 2nd fleet?" I freeze as I hear the voice coming from out of the vents but heading towards me.

"Haven't managed to catch up yet on the news." A second voice responds as the voices get louder.

"A ship of unknown design was found in their patrol zone. After failing to respond to all messages, security forces boarded the ship and managed to gain control of it." the first voice says with pride in his voice.

"Ha! go figure, Those Protoss never took us seriously. Cant wait till we blow them up with the rest of this so called Alliance." The second voice replies with a laugh, the voices getting fainter now.

"Rumor has it the ship wasn't Protoss, Something else entirely," the first voice responds again,

"Really now? That's surprising, Have any of our boys figured out what exactly it is?" The second voice says now faint.

"Nah dude but whatever it is it's defiantly a warship of some type, Had enough armaments to destroy an entire Planet will at the same time fighting back an entire fleet." I barely hear this as the voices all but fade. Refocusing on getting to my destination I continue forward not looking forward to 2 climbing up 2 decks and another 40-60 tubes.

123456789012345678901234567890

Scanning the area I can see through the vent I carefully watch the 2 marines guarding the armory, They where having a simple conversation on who was a better shooter out of the 2 of them. It seems like the guards rotate every 4 hours and from what I gathered they have "2 hours before they can end the conversation once and for all". Reaching out with my mind I try to activate the alarm on the marines suits to distract them. "Come on, Come on!" I say to myself quietly. With nothing happen I stop running the interference and wait. "Alright now what?" I ask myself.

"Attention all hands! We have a Dominion ship on a intercept course. All hands get to battle stations, we are going to a code orange."

The announcement blares through the ship. The 2 marines upon hearing this grab their weapons and walk out of the room. I wait a second to make sure they are gone and quickly drop down from the vent. running to the communications station I hit the voice recorder, watching the door I hear the beep of my council saying to go ahead and record the message. "This is Agent Shadow Dark of the TDS Minerva, The ship has been mentally taken over by an unknown enemy force and I need immediate assistance." setting the message to transmit on all frequencies I quickly send it. "Computer! Seal the doors in Armory 2 authorization code Security 2." I say thankful that I still had Security Clearance on the ship. With the Door sealed and the transmission hopefully not being jammed I walk over to the arms locker to stock up on the correct rounds. Opening the locker I reach for the rounds when something catches my eye. A green small disk like object for ghosts that help trained ghosts focus and refresh their powers. what was unusual about this one was that it was green when standard issues ones are Blue. I would have inspected it more however the communication station started beeping, Thinking it could be useful I insert the disc into my training ghost suit and walk to the station. Flashing on the screen in bright letters where the words "Incoming Transmission". Opening the channel I am greeted by a choppy interfered with voice.

"This is Captain Florina Thompson of the TDS Minerva, do you need assistance?" A female voice responds from the other line. "Captain Thompson this is Agent Dark, Any assistance you can offer will be most thankful," I respond with a little relief. "Agent what's the situation?" Captain Florina asked. I was just about to respond when I hear some cutting. Seeing sparks coming from the door I quickly flea from the panel and jump back into the vents.

123456789012345678901234567890

(Alright guys this is where I am going to end this chapter. I didn't expect things to go like that in this chapter but at this point I am mostly just wringing this hole story. Also I am sorry for the continued bad quality of this piece. I did not send this over to my beta before posting it. Rest assured though the next chapter will be beta read. Also a little update on Undead Assault Chronicles. I am no longer on the development squad for that said project, I am now a moderator and beta tester for it, meaning that my creative talents are now going here to Fanfiction. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I will hopefully get another chapter out soon.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	8. Chapter 8

(I do not own SC2 or blizzard entertainment. Or Battle net.)

01234567890

"Move an inch and your dead!" I hear behind me as I feel a gun put to my head. I lift my hands up carefully as avoid my head getting blown off.

"The Captain wants to have a word with you." The Unknown Marine says to me before ordering me to walk. Complying I slowly walk forward. As I start to walk I feel a strong impact on my neck before I lose consciousness.

012345678901234567890

I wake up with a terrible headache. Letting out a groan I open my eyes to the blinding light.

Trying to sit up I hear "Oh good your awake." Looking at the sound of the voice I notice Captain Morgan a distance away. Taking a look at my surroundings I notice I am in a nice comfy cell block.

"What am I doing here Captain?" I say trying to test the waters.

"You gave us quite the chase you know." The Captain replies.

"I thought you would have converted me by now." I say digging for information.

"Not yet. We need Information first" The Captain says with a dark look on his face.

"Whatever you want you aren't going to get it." I respond.

"Oh I think I am. Captain Morgan to Security bring in…" The Captain starts but gets interrupted.

"Bridge to the Captain, We got a Terran Dominion ship inbound. They are requesting to talk to you and Agent Dark." The Voice on the com says to the Commander.

Looking worried the Captain activates his communicator and responds "Did you give them the cover story?"

"Yes Sir. They still want to talk to the both of you. "the voice on the other end says.

"Damn." The Captain replies. He turns to look at me again and says "You're going up there and telling

them that you are responsible for everything and apologize. If you don't I will have all of your converted ghost buddy's commit suicide." The Captain says will pulling out a pistol. Nodding my understanding Captain Morgan unlocks the cell and tells me to go ahead of him. With a sigh I walk out of the cell on my way to the bridge.

012345678901234567890

"Remember what I said." The Captain says to me.

"This is Captain Valkyrie of TDS Duke, Who am I speaking too?"

Clearing my throat I reply. "Captain Valkyrie this is Agent Dark. I am sorry for the trouble I caused. I got pissed off at my training and just lost it. Thought I could cover things up by sending out the transmission." I say will looking at the Captain to see his reaction. "Lieutenant Dark I have someone here to talk to you." Captain Valkyrie says. Stepping onto the screen was a man I didn't think I would see again. Wearing the rank of a 1 star general. Standing before me was the now General Steven Williams.

"General!?" I say surprised

"Lieutenant. I just wanted to say how disappointed I am in you?" The General says to my astonishment.

"General? I'm" I start to say but get cut off.

"Don't interrupt me! The General says. I nod my head and he continues. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is not how I trained you. You couldn't stop thinking about yourself for 5 minutes!. What would you have done? Huh!? Blown up the Drop Ship bay? The Bridge?. I hope the Dominion throw you in jail for the rest of your life. Get him off the screen!. The General finishes his rant and orders the channel to close.

"Take him back to the brig." The Captain orders. 2 marines grab me and I let them lead me back."

012345678901234567890

"I hear the commander of the other ship really chewed you out. Rumor has it you knew him. Glad I'm not you." The Security officer says trying to start me on Small Talk.

Suddenly a massive shake travels through the ship. As if on cue the guards radio lights up and I hear panicked people yelling for assistance. "What's the situation?" The Guard yells watching me making sure I don't try to get out.

Dominion Marines sir. Shooting everyone they see with some type of pass out bullet." The other guy on the radio says.

"Alright I am on my way too" Suddenly he goes quiet and falls to the ground. Looking past him I see 4 marines wearing Dominion markings. They walk up to my cell and release the lock. Handing me a Side Arm I hear a familiar voice say. "Good to see you in 1 piece. Let's go finish this."

012345678901234567890

Hey Guys. Sorry this is so long but I wanted to get a chapter out there before I went to bed tonight. And sense I am about to pass out mission accomplished. Anyway I will try to update more often.

Thanks for reading and subscribing and see you all next chapter.

Shadow of Darkness 78

Added Note 6/28/15

Hey Guys. Long time no see. So apparently I wrote this chapter and never posted it LOL. I wanted to let you know that I am not dead. I have been in collage and then a month long trip without my computer. Anyway I will try to finish this story during Summer Vacation and try to start the Sequel to this as will but it will probably come to a standstill during collage but I can try my best. Also not sure if I mentioned this in this chapter or the chapter before that but I have lost contact with my beta due to his collage picking up. (Best of luck in collage Vesania) So I will be doing this with no beta for now meaning there might be some spelling errors.

Alright guys hopefully chapter 9 will be out relatively soon from when this is written.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	9. Chapter 9

(I do not own SC2 or blizzard entertainment. Or Battle net.)

01234567890

"General we need to get to the artifact, it's responsible for all that is happening here." I yell to the General and his team will dodging bullets.

"Where is this artifact located?" The General yells back.

"Cargo hold 2!" I yell

"We have any more C12?" The General asks.

"We have 4 more sir!" A Marine reply's.

As Gun Fire Rings out I reload the Gauss Rifle I picked up from the guard.

"General! I can get to the Cargo Bay if you can cover me!" I yell threw Gun Fire trying to return it.

"How?" The General yells back, throwing a stun grenade

I look around real fast and see a nearby Vent access, "Cover me!" I yell as I run towards the little area containing the vent access.

"You're crawling through there?" The General asks concerned.

"I can make it, just cover me so nobody interferes with me." I say handing my Gauss Rifle to him.

"This is insane!" He yells.

I quickly climb up into the small entrance of the vent and close the vent. I start Crawling through bring up a map of the ship on my Hub.

-Time Lapse-

I can't waste any time I say climbing through the vent to the Cargo Hold. As I climbed through I become aware of the presence of some Guards. Immediately taking fire I dive back into the Vent and quickly close it buying myself a few seconds.

"Great what now?" I ask myself trying not to let the panic get to me.

At that moment I get a flashback to my training.

-Flash Back-

I find myself at the shooting rage. In front of me is 4 targets spread out a good distance, 2 in a higher elevation then the other 2.

"Now try to hit all these targets with your C-10" I hear a very familiar voice to my right.

"No Problem!" I say as I aim down the sights.

I land the first hit no problem on the one closest to me, as I raise the rifle to hit the target on the higher ground closet to me the remaining 3 targets go invisible. I stand there completely stunned on what to do, using memory I try to aim at the target, I carefully aim and let out a shot, suddenly the training alarm blares telling me I missed and training is over.

"Ugh. This is impossible" I say lowering the rifle and putting it back on the rack.

Commander Freedom observing this entire time walks up to the rifle I just put down and takes it saying to me "Watch"

She starts up the training simulation and in the span of 15 seconds hits all the targets dead on including the invisible ones.

I stare confused and she hands me back the rifle.

"How did…?" I start to ask

"Experience. You are still thinking like a Marine. You are no longer a Marine, You must think and act like a Ghost."

-End Flashback-

"Think like a Ghost…" I say to myself. As I hear the Marines getting closer to the hatch.

"Psionic ability's" I say to myself and try to focus my unused Psionic powers. Hearing the hatch open I try to focus my power in a wave in front of me, it works. The Marine who opened the hatch goes flying back hitting his back on the railing, I quickly climb out grab his gun and open fire on his stunned partner.

Quickly dispatching him I move to the artifact piece, I set the first C-12 when something catches my attention, Footsteps, I quickly turn in the direction of the footstep to find…nothing? Having a bad feeling about the noise I quickly planted all the C-12 and stand away from the artifact piece. "Here goes nothing" I say as I go to flip the switch, however right when I am about to my hand suddenly stops working. A little confused I try to move my other hand over to the trigger and again it doesn't move.

I hear a female laugh coming from the room and that is when it hits me, Ghost. Out of the corner of my eye I see Commander Freedom appear and start walking towards me.

"You never learn do you?" The voice that was so calm and understanding before turns into a voice full or regret and malleus.

"Commander…" I say not really sure how to respond.

"You never understood the basic principles of being a ghost! You were always a Disappointment!" She yells will forcing my hand to lower the detonation switch.

"Stupid Marine!" She finally yells making me throw the detonator.

Marine…I turn the word over in my head…Marine...is that what I really am?

"You are no longer a Marine" I hear faintly in my head

"You must think and act like a Ghost." I hear this time more clear and louder, from the voice of the Commander Freedom I remember.

I focus on drawing everything in around me…

"You know what Commander your right." I say to the mind control Ghost.

"I am no Ghost" I continue saying as well as drawing in energy.

"However I can at least save everyone!" I yell when I release the energy I had gathered causing everything in the immediate area to fly backwards freeing me from Commander Freedoms Psionic Lock. I quickly look at the Artifact to see the blast had started the explosive countdown. I quickly react by jumping behind a nearby object as the deafening explosion goes off.

12345678901234567890

Like Every Chapter I post this is extremely late. But hey I at least got it out. The Next Chapter will be the conclusion to this story.

Stay tuned everyone I don't plan to let this remain unfinished for much longer.

Have a Great Evening.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	10. Chapter 10

(I do not own SC2 or blizzard entertainment. Or Battle net.)

01234567890

The Ringing in my ears…I don't think they will ever stop. As I start to get up from the ground, I hear what sounds like someone trying to get up off the ground just in a lot of pain. As I am almost in a standing position my knees give out, as I fall forward my vision goes black, About 2 minutes later I feel someone shaking me, I then feel myself being lifted off the ground.

(Later on that day)

My Vision starts to clear, I can see things but they are just blurry, My Ears are still ringing and I don't even know how much time has passed, as my vision clears more I see what looks like a ceiling, was I brought to the medical center.

I try sitting up but suddenly get pushed down by the doctor on duty. The Doctor try's saying something but the deafening ringing is still going on.

"What is going on?" I try to say to the doctor. The doctor just shakes her head and walks away. Suddenly in my field of vision, a monitor of some type lights up and words start appearing on it. The words on the screen are. Ah you are awake. The Ringing is probably not permanent but there is a small chance it won't be. When your hearing returns the Captain wants to have a word with you.

(2 days later)

Captain Morgan called me in to the briefing room.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" The Captain asks.

"The Ringing finally stopped." I say in response.

"Lieutenant, we salvaged all the audio and visual footage from the incident, everyone infected deleted their footage, however we found something interesting on your footage." The Captain says as a switch is pressed and audio tape get played."

"Hey Buddy you hear about what happened to the 2nd fleet?"

"Haven't managed to catch up yet on the news."

"A ship of unknown design was found in their patrol zone. After failing to respond to all messages, security forces boarded the ship and managed to gain control of it."

"Ha! Go figure, Those Protoss never took us seriously. Can't wait till we blow them up with the rest of this so called Alliance."

"Rumor has it the ship wasn't Protoss, Something else entirely,"

"Really now? That's surprising, have any of our boys figured out what exactly it is?"

"Nah dude but whatever it is it's defiantly a warship of some type, had enough armaments to destroy an entire Planet will at the same time fighting back an entire fleet."

The Audio suddenly ends and the Captain hits another button.

"We looked into this, and what we found was quite disturbing, now what I am about to show you stays in this room, got it?" The Captain says with a serious expression.

"I understand." I understand.

On the screen appears a picture of a giant ship which looked like it was made to destroy everything.

"Any idea what this is?" The Captain asks me?

"Is it…No way…" I say hoping my guess is wrong.

"This Ship. It has been identified as the HCS Thanatos." The Captain says.

"HCS?" I ask fearing the worst.

"Hybrid Cleanup Ship" The Captain says confirming it.

"Are the Hybrids invading us?" I ask.

"No, this was just the vanguard. However soon, we will be at total war with them." The Captain answers.

"I see" I say lost for words.

There is silence for a good minute before I break the silence.

"Things look grim for The Dominion don't they sir?"

There is no answer right away then I hear softly.

"When the time comes we will need all the luck and skill we have, double your efforts. If we go to war with the hybrids the estimates are a 2% chance to successfully fight them back." The Captain responds 

"I understand sir." I say.

"Dismissed." I hear as I stand up and leave the room.

01234567890

Alright this is it for Dominion Artifact, this is not how I originally planned for this story to go but for now it will work, I might write an expanded version of how I was going to write this originally, but up next in the series is the final and extremely, extremely long story Dominion Ghost. The War against the Hybrids. (With Dominion Ghost being so long I decided to cut back Academy and Artifact. Stay tuned to see if The New Terran Dominion can successfully win the war.

Shadow of Darkness 78 until next time.


End file.
